Integrated circuits can include temperature sensors to determine the ambient temperature. The temperature can be recorded for many reasons, including to calibrate certain functions on the integrated circuit, determine environmental context as part of a sensor package on the integrated circuit, and for many other reasons. The accuracy of the recorded temperature is not only based on the sensitivity and correct calibration of the temperature sensor, but also in the placement of the temperature sensor. The temperatures determined by the temperature sensors when the temperature sensors are integrated into an integrated circuit can be based not just on the ambient air temperature, but also on heat that may be associated with the integrated circuit itself. Reducing this miniature heat island effect can improve the accuracy and sensitivity of the temperature sensors.